


Truth or Dare?

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Fun, Random - Freeform, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, crackfic, pure randomness, quality time with baes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: What else should some adults do when they are bored?





	Truth or Dare?

“Did you ever have inappropriate thoughts about one of us?” Markus asked into the group, giggles were heard and a raised brow from the bassist was seen.

“Well, do I have to go into detail?” Jani replied and eyed his bandmates with a smirk.

“Is that a yes?” the keyboardist hid his laughter with his hand.

“How can’t I with such handsome colleagues?” Jani answered playfully serious.

“Oh my god, Jani.” Marko rolled his eyes “You’re way too dirty to be in this band. Anyway, good to know.” he added and spins the bottle which was laying on the ground between them. The cap ended up pointing on the singer himself. “Well, shit.” he murmured with a grin.

“Truth or dare?” Olli exclaimed.

“Truth.” Marko nodded, an annoyed sigh went through the group.

“You all are so boring.” Jaska muttered.

“I have a question for you, Marko!” the blonde guitarist continued, all eyes on him. “If you are forced to kiss one of us, who would it be?” he laughed devilishly.

“Alright, whoever I say now I know that four of you will feel bad but this is a game, am I right? Anyway, I sometimes think about how it would be to kiss Jaska. It would be him probably.” Marko replied and looked at said man, who obviously blushed and looked at the ground.

“Let us be serious, who of us would not want to kiss Jaska?” Jani stated and patted the taller guitarist’s shoulder.

“Thank you, I guess.” the dark-haired man muttered and grabbed the bottle. After another turn, the cap landed on Olli.

“Don’t ask, I take dare! I am not as boring as you all!” the smaller blondie exclaimed, at the same time Marko’s mouth formed a wide grin.

“I bet ...” he began “… that you don’t dare to kiss …” he looked through the group “… Jari!”

The drummer raised his head as he was lost in thoughts before. “Me?” the stated and stared at Marko.

“If Olli doesn’t do it he has to do the dishes for a whole week.” Markus added.

“He anyway does that all the time.” Jaska laughed.

As the guys laughed about the dare, Olli and Jari looked into each other’s eyes. “Are you okay with this?” the guitarist asked, being serious for a moment.

“Kissing my best friend isn’t the worst thing on earth I guess.” the drummer smiled and moved a little closer to the other man. And while the other bandmembers were still talking, Olli gently put his hand into Jari’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, they both knew Marko did not mean a simple smooch with his dare. The voices faded, everyone stared at both smaller men kissing as if they never did something else in their lives.

They bursted out in laughter as they parted, giving each other a high five. “I think someone else needs to do the dishes next week.” Jari raised his brow at his bandmates with a smirk.

The group began to laugh and the bottle turned for the next truth or dare.


End file.
